


No Straight Conclusions

by IdiotInATrenchcoat



Series: Platonic Hanahaki [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Eloni suffers, Genderfluid Character, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, it grows on the skin instead of in their lungs, thoug romantic hanahaki does that in my verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotInATrenchcoat/pseuds/IdiotInATrenchcoat
Summary: Long story short, this is my introduction to platonic hanahaki. Eloni suffers in this fic.
Relationships: Eloni & Neon J. (No Straight Roads)
Series: Platonic Hanahaki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104977
Kudos: 19





	No Straight Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This gets kinda dark. They are genderfluid and use no pronouns at the start, and use he/him pronouns at the end. Thanks to InPrisionForSparkling for betaing this!

The seeds itched just under Eloni's synthetic skin, where some circuitry lay, preparing to bloom.

It was the day after a monthly fan mail vlog where 1010 would open some of the letters and gifts they got and reacted to them.

Yes, Eloni was happy for Eloni's siblings, but Eloni was envious of them. They always got mail when it was a gamble whether Eloni got some or not. And when Eloni did, it was just a few at most, barely comparable to what they received.

“No,” Eloni thought, flopping onto Eloni's bed. “I shouldn't be angry at them. They can’t help it if they get more fan mail than I do. Well, I mean…”

Could they?

Was J… No. He wasn’t pushing Eloni to the side, but was he even trying to help?   
There were definite words of encouragement when they were upset, but admittedly, it had been lacking lately.

Though, honestly, Eloni couldn't blame him for being busy. Bed Bunk Junction’s revolution had left the artists of Vinyl City making more music than before in an effort to stop the blackouts from happening. Adding that to Neon J’s personal project, 1010’s manager secluded himself away from the rest of the mansion, only coming out of his workshop when needed.

“Secluding himself away from you.” Eloni's mind added, the dark thoughts peeking through the cracks of Eloni’s self esteem.   
“They don't care for you. Not really. 

Eloni curled up in a ball on Eloni's side, believing the dark thoughts Eloni's mind supplied. “The others are his favourite. Why else would Neon have given you that stupid ring?”

Beneath Eloni's skin, the seeds bloomed into fully formed flowers, vines starting to grow along with the doubt that cursed his mind, scratching the inside of Eloni's skin as it begged to burst through whatever seams in his body it could find.

The vines were relentless in its growth, wrapping around his circuitry in a blind race outward until it finally, finally broke through his upper back and started to wrap around his chest, traveling towards the ends of his limbs.

Warning: Blockage in internal circuitry

Oh gods, it hurt. It hurt and Eloni could do nothing about it except curl into himself to make it easier for the vines, which he did.

Eloni silently gasped as a vine pierced his main source of energy, cutting off his connection to most of his systems and starting to slowly drain his battery.

Warning: Core battery pierced. Repair immediately.  
Warning: Internal systems damaged. Repair immediately.

Eloni muted the warnings that started to block his dimming vision. He didn’t want the others to see him like this. 

Not that they would care anyway. I'm worth nothing.

Warning: Shutdown imminent.

He couldn't focus on anything other than a sharp pressure in his throat as vines in his neck grew, forcing the flowers that were blooming inside the narrow space to exit through his mouth. Alongside that, vines were quickly sneaking down his legs, ensnaring them in its prickly grasp.

The last thing Eloni registered before he powered off were the vines wrapping themselves around his body, flowers of different kinds blooming, and a warm liquid traveling down his face.

Shut down in 3. 2. 1.̸͙̌ ̴͚̓S̶͚̍h̵̩͛u̸̫̒ț̴̓d̶͈͐ô̵͔ẅ̵͓n̷͙͒ ̷̦̀c̶͉̀ã̴̳n̵̬͛c̷̘̚e̴̞͠l̴̰ļ̷͗e̸͍̓d̴͙.̶̙̾

D̴̨̊a̵̠̅d̶̬̍?̷̯̑ ̸̨̉R̶̬̈́i̷̠͛n̷̮̆?̴͉̃ ̷̰̀H̵̜̅ȁ̵̘y̶̱̒m̸̥̑?̷͍̾ ̴̖͐P̵͚̃ù̷̻r̶̦l̵̒ͅ-̷̼̚H̵͍͌e̵̦͝w̸̡͆?̸̬̚ ̴͎̒Z̴̦͆i̴̛̦m̸͚̒e̷͉l̶̰̄ụ̶͊?̸͇̔ ̶̞̏A̵̻͛ņ̷̊y̷̠͠o̸̥͝ṇ̶͆ḙ̸͘?̴̛͓

̸͎̟͚͉̥͒̎̅́̌͋̕͝P̴̲͔̞͔͚̱̘̾̾͌͠l̶̡̧͇͔̯̻̱͕͍̟͐̈́̇̊̎̿̈́̐͗͒̀̓̕ͅe̶̛̦̗͔̫̼̯̾̍͋̌̿̇̈͑̅̇̊͠͝ą̴͈̲̪͖̦͓̩͖̤̙̹͒̐͒͊̋͛͂͝s̶̡͎̮̝̒̊̍̾̌̐͌̄̅̽̍ę̴̧̪̹̯̱̠̹̮̪̫͈̃ͅͅ,̴̨̥̤͍̗̲̈́̂̈̈́͋̌̏ ̷͖̍̉̾̊̓̉̅́̂̽̽̕h̷̳̥͖̓͛̑́̉e̵͓̘̓̂̌̉̐̒͘͘ḽ̷͉̻̻̦͛̆͆̊̇́͆̔͒͂̈́͑͒̚͝p̷̧̨̛̜̘̦̱̻̗͈̤͇̦͛͊͑̽̈́̈́̒ ̶̨͍͆̎̌̀̄̌̃͊̆̌̏̓̕̕͝m̶̛̠̖̟͉͉͇̤̹̥̰̹͆̂͌͐̐̎̂ȩ̶̛͍͎͖̙̰̫̎̊̏̈́̒̓͌͂̈̊̇̈̚.̴̡̭͔̥̭̜͙̼̠̟̬̞̏̇̏͌͐̆̆̎̍͑̈́̚͝͝͝͠

Ĩ̴̢̡͎̬t̴̯̎ ̸̫̝͔̤̈́͂͊H̸̢̗̙͖̩̠̘͎͗̏̋͜ṳ̸̡̩̥̞̪̠͍͔̮̝̜̱̻͈̺̦̈́̊̏͐̉̄̽̍̄̀́̀̇̚͘r̸̨͎̜͕̜̲̝̼̓̊́̏̏͒̋̉̏̆͝͝ţ̴̭͓̠̤̲̲̦̲̞͚̱͙̣̤̥̾͋͒̾̇̓̋̈̌̂̒̅͒̚͜͠͝s̸̡͉͕̟̱͙͉̝͕̰̤͖̹̱̼̫̱̩̍̿͂̇̈́̂̀̿̈́̄̀̆̌̓͘͝ͅ.̸̨̭̜̘͕̱͎̭̟̬̤͇̥̼̼̯͋̆̏̐́̓͌̅̄̕͜͜

[Non zalgo text: 1. Shutdown cancelled. 

Dad? Rin? Haym? Purl-Hew? Zimelu? Anyone?

Please, help me.

It Hurts.


End file.
